You are jealous
by Tanja P
Summary: Ziva always says that Tony is jealous. Why does she? What happened? TIVA, naturally.


**In season six Ziva often accuses Tony of being jealous. I wonder why. I think Ziva wouldn't say that if she didn't know about Tony's feelings for her. This is what might have happened:**

Tony entered his apartment. He walked to his living room not bothering to turn on the light. Letting himself fall on the couch, Ziva's words echoed through his mind:

"_You are jealous."_

Tony thought back on this one night. That exact night when he was just told he would be an Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan…

* * *

Ziva was pacing inside her apartment. _"Officer David. Your liaison position has been terminated." _This was driving her insane. No matter what she did, there was no way to wake up from that nightmare and slowly she began to understand that this was real.

She would be leaving.

She'd never see Gibbs again. Gibbs, who had become like a father to her.

And McGee. He was a good friend, always just wanted the best for her. He was the one who helped her settling in when she first arrived as a member of Gibbs' team.

Then there was Abby, who has as well become a good friend. Even if their beginning was rough, they soon bonded.

God, she'd even miss going down to autopsy and listen to Ducky's stories and intimidating Palmer.

* * *

Ziva sighed. There was only one person left. But she didn't want to think of him. _Tony_. Leaving him was hardest. She couldn't believe that there would now come days when she would not see him sitting opposite to her, listen to his movie references or just watch him. His smile…

Well, there was nothing left of that smile now, not after what happened to Jenny.

Jenny! That was the one thought that made her grab her car keys and drive to Tony's apartment as fast as she could. He was possibly blaming himself terribly. He needed her.

She needed him.

* * *

"Tony, open the door! I know you're here.", Ziva said and knocked again. Finally the door opened. Ziva was just about to say something, when she realised that Tony has already turned around and walked back into his living room.

Slowly she followed.

"You haven't start packing yet?" "What a way to start a conversation, David. What do you want?" Okay, Ziva thought, he was furious, she'd better be careful.

"Talk.", she replied cautiously. "Talk? What good should that do?" "Do not do this.", Ziva repeated the words she had said earlier, in autopsy. "It is not your fault that Jenny is dead!"

Tony looked at her as if he was going to hit her any minute. But then, suddenly, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Go, please go.", he whispered.

"No, I'm staying.", Ziva said. She walked over and sat next to him. Silently they were starring out of the window.

It was getting dark. Tony put his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you."

* * *

Ziva didn't know how long they sat there, just starring, no one talked. Then they heard the distant sound of a church bell, announcing the time. Tony moved first. "It's midnight.", he said. "Yes, …I should be going. I have an early start tomorrow." "Yeah, you probably should.", Tony said and removed his arm. Immediately Ziva felt the loss of his warm embrace.

Reluctantly she got up and turned around. "Well, …" "Wait.", Tony interrupted her. "I'll walk you to the door."

Together they crossed the dark apartment. When they reached the door, they just stood there facing each other in the dim light of the moon shining trough the windows.

Ziva looked in Tony's glistening eyes. There was so much to say, but she couldn't, not now that she was leaving the country.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Tony moved forward and took her in his arms. They remained like this for minutes, breathing in each other's scent and trying to memorise it.

At last they parted and again starred at each other. Slowly, very slowly their faces drew nearer and their lips touched. The kiss was light as a feather and yet there was so much emotion in it.

* * *

Some time later they pulled apart, their gaze never breaking.

Ziva was about to turn around and leave, when Tony reached for her arm and brought her back face to face with him. "Ziva, I…" But he was interrupted by Ziva who put her finger to his lips. "No, Tony, don't say it. Please don't. It will make it all so much harder."

She placed her lips one last time on his before definitely leaving. When she was almost out of the door, Tony heard her whisper: "We will meet again, Anthony DiNozzo."

_

* * *

_

A few month later:

"…You could have called."

"…Is there something you left behind? Or someone?"

"…You say, you don't want to talk about it, but your eyes won't shut up!"

* * *

_"You are jealous."_

Yes, he was jealous.

_Finis._

**So that was it. I hope you liked it. I just needed some Tiva after the season six finale. It deeply troubled me.**


End file.
